Winged devil
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Una pequeña sorpresa/venganza a Sebastian ... XDDDD ¡¡¡lean! D ... SebasCiel!


Este fic me convenció al ver el capítulo 17 de esta serie -///////-

Capítulo que se me ocurrió mostrar a mi novio ¬¬

En fin, decidí "vengarme" a mi manera de mi queridísimo Sebastian…

Y entonces pensé… jujujuju… deberían leerlo Xd

REVIEWS!!!

----------

Primero que nada, hay que detallar, que esto es una especie de OVA, y dejo vivos a varios de los personajes para darle un poco de "sabor" al asunto XD.

**Capítulo 1**

_- Inglaterra, la única tierra tan hermosa para tener semejante reina._ – Pensó una morena mientras veía alrededor. – Vamos, esta tarea no será sencilla. Encontrar a ese hombre puede tomar meses.

Dos siluetas sonrieron bajo la sombra del Big Ben.

Mientras, en la mansión Phantomhive, el día comenzaba a andar. Ciel estaba siendo vestido por el mayordomo, sí, la rutina comenzaba. – En un momento le traigo el desayuno, bocchan.

- Ah. – Asintió Ciel mientras estiraba los brazos.

La bellísima mañana de Inglaterra observada por el puente en construcción. Una dama de negro sonrió, era la morena. – Oh, ¿dónde es que estás? – La chica vio a un lado. – Te he ayudado ya, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Un joven de ojos verdes la vio fijamente.

Unas sombras pasaban por toda la ciudad. La dama de negro lo había pedido.

- ¡Aaaaah, qué calor! – Gritó el rubio jardinero mientras seguía cortando los arbustos.

Una sombra se detuvo frente a la mansión. – _Puedo percibirlo, Ann._

Una segunda sombra apareció a su lado. – _Sin duda alguna es el._

Sebastian vio por la ventana de la habitación de Ciel. Sentía las miradas de personas conocidas.

- _Señorita_. – Las dos sombras sonrieron mientras tomaban forma: un caballero peliplateado y una dama de pelo naranja. La morena apareció tomando el brazo del castaño de ojos azules.

- ¡Felicidades! Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, Ann-chan, Henry-san. – La morena sonrió, sus ojos rojos brillaron con los de los otros dos. La chica vio al castaño. - ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

El castaño sonrió y se hincó ante ella. – Por supuesto, madame. Seré su ciervo fiel.

- Ooh, interesante. – Sonrió el peliplateado.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con él, señorita? – La pelinaranja sonrió mientras tomaba el mentón del castaño.

La morena ignoró a los dos, mientras caminaba por los jardines de la mansión. – Vaya, vaya, ¡en que buena casa te has metido!

- ¡Señorita, debería avisarnos si quiera! – Henry gritó mientras corría tras ella.

- Pero… nos ignoró de nuevo, ¿por qué hace eso? – Ann chilló tras el.

El jardinero rubio vio a la chica de negro, mientras veía sorprendida todos los jardines. – ¡Oooh, un intruso!

- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo? No, no… he venido a visitar a… - Finny lanzó una banca hacia la morena. Esta la esquivó rápidamente, mientras golpeaba a Henry.

- Eres patético. – Gruñó Ann.

- ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara tan rápido? – Henry chilló mientras se sobaba la frente.

- ¡Salgan de aquí! – Gritó Finny mientras levantaba otra banca. Una mano detuvo al rubio.

- Así que eran ustedes… - Sebastian sonrió.

La pelinaranja se tapó la boca. – J-Joven…

- ¿Pero qué tipo de ropa es esa… en usted? – Henry se encogió de hombros.

El castaño vio al joven mayordomo, que sonreía. – ¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí, Selene?

La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Ya es hora de que acabes con la tarea y tomes lo que te pertenece, ¿no lo crees... – Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron de nuevo. - … hermanito?

Finny se quedó helado mientras veía a los dos jóvenes. – Pe-Pero… ¡si son idénticos!

- No puedo hacer eso… - Sebastian sonrió. Vio al castaño que se estremecía al sentir aquella mirada. - ¿Has vuelto a las andadas, Selene?

La chica vio al castaño de reojo. – No, el decidió venir conmigo.

- Hai, hai. Es mi regalo. La señorita me lo dio. – Ann sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

- Ella jamás dijo eso. – Henry gruñó mientras se acercaba a Selene.

Sebastián vio a su hermana. – Imaginaba que ya no querrías volver, es una lástima, tenías un talento especial. A mi amo…

- ¿Tu amo? Es extraño que un demonio diga que tiene amo… después de todo, nosotros somos dueños de ellos cuando nos entregan su alma por un simple favor… - La morena gruñó.

Sebastián la vio fijamente. – Bueno, ya que te he dicho…

- Tienes que volver. Si no acabas tu trabajo, lo haré yo. - La morena gruñó.

- ¿Qué es este embrollo? – El joven amo salió al jardín. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dejo entrar a mi mansión?

Los cuatro jóvenes vieron a Ciel. - ¿Cómo? ¿El joven Sebastian esta a la merced de este mocoso? – Henry cruzó los brazos.

- Disculpe, joven Ciel, he venido a tomar a mi hermano. Si no le molesta, creo que ha retrasado su partida bastante tiempo. – Selene sonrió mientras veía al niño.

- Selene… te recuerdo, tristemente. No puedo devolverte a tu hermano. – Ciel sonrió.

La morena vio al chico molesta. - ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Ciel y su hermano mostraron el símbolo del pacto. – Los dos… se podría decir.

Selene guardó silencio, ese símbolo… odiaba esos pactos. – Qué se le va a hacer. Es tu culpa por hacer pactos así.

La chica dio la vuelta. – Selene… - Ciel sonrió. – Me caería bien tener un aliado con tus habilidades… - dijo mientras veía a los otros 3 jóvenes.

La chica sonrió. – No me agradan los pactos.

Ciel la vio fijamente. – Lo único que puedo hacer, es dejarte dormir aquí esta noche. Quisiera que lo consideraras mejor, Selene.

La chica vio a sus acompañantes, los cuales sonrieron. Permanecer ahí era lo mejor.

Era increíble, la morena vio la noche cayendo en Londres. Sus acompañantes conversaban en otra habitación, y el castaño caminaba por el pasillo. – S-Selene-sama…

- ¿Nani, Thompson? – La morena seguía viendo por la ventana.

El castaño se quedó helado. – Iie… duerme bien.

Sebastian pasó a su lado. – Le he dejado un cambio de ropa en su cama, joven Thompson. Úselo para pasar la noche.

El castaño asintió mientras se iba caminando. Sebastian abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Esta gruñó. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Estás molesta, eso es extraño. – El chico dejó un cambio de ropa en su cama. – No sé por qué los hayas traído, ¿esperabas que cambiara de opinión?

Selene se encogió de hombros. – Disculpa. – Sonrió. – Te he extrañado… sólo que…

Sebastian sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella. – Selene…

El chico la abrazó, esta se sonrojó mientras gruñía. – Baka… bajas la guardia…

- Se que contigo la puedo bajar, Selene. – El chico sonrió mientras se separaba de la chica.


End file.
